


Seashore

by cobarin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobarin/pseuds/cobarin
Summary: Blood in the sand isn't drawn in from the tide until dawn.





	Seashore

 

> I am no swordsman, I shall say this now -  
>  I am merely a lover with a will and a way -   
>  A way that has changed my ways -  
>  A way that has changed how fickle my attitude proceeds.   
>    
>  My hand will slip, I shall say this now -   
>  I've got myself a glass hand, you'll see by noon -  
>  By evening you'll see I've got a set of five trigger fingers on each hand -   
>  I'll know nothing of boundaries.


End file.
